Toy Bonnie
Você está procurando por Bonnie do primeiro jogo? FNaF2 = Toy Bonnie é um animatrônico novo e um dos antagonistas de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ele é uma versão redesenhada do Bonnie original. Aparência Em comparação com as outras reformulações, Bonnie parece ter sido o que sofreu mudanças mais drásticas. Ele tem cor azul brilhante, com sua barriga e orelhas internas tendo uma cor azul esbranquiçada. Seus olhos são verdes, suas pálpebras são roxas, cílios longos e vermelhos e bochechas coradas. Ele também tem uma cauda circular branca, que pode ser vista enquanto o animatrônico está no Duto de Ventilação Direito. Assim como as outras reformulações "Toy", ele é muito mais suave na textura em comparação aos animatrônicos originais. Também tem uma aparência mais modernizada, tendo dedos multi-articulares, e é encapado com um material semelhante ao de um boneco ventríloquo, ao contrário dos tecidos dos originais. Toy Bonnie também tem uma gravata borboleta vermelha, sardas em seu focinho e dentes em forma de blocos. Seus olhos também são articulados, já que pode-os mover livremente. Quanto mais Toy Bonnie chega perto do jogador, mais suas pupilas contraem. Assim como o Bonnie original, Toy Bonnie segura uma guitarra enquanto está no Palco, a qual é vermelha e branca no corpo e preta no braço. No entanto, ao contrário de seu homólogo, Toy Bonnie pode aparecer segurando a guitarra fora do Palco, embora só apareça segurando-a quando está na Sala de Festas 3, não aparecendo mais com ela em nenhum outro lugar. Localização thumb|Toy Bonnie atacando o jogadorToy Bonnie começa no Palco, junto com os outros dois animatrônicos Toy, Toy Chica e Toy Freddy. Ele sempre será o primeiro a ativar, embora os animatrônicos originais possam ser ativados antes dele nas últimas noites. Toy Bonnie começa sua caminhada ao jogador na Sala de Festas 3. Depois, ele vai para a Sala de Festas 4 e ficará encarando a câmera, assim como o Bonnie original faz nos Bastidores no primeiro jogo. Ele então procede para a Sala de Festas 2, onde pode ser visto agachado ao lado do Duto de Ventilação, logo antes de entrar. Finalmente, ele entra no Duto de Ventilação Direito e chega ao Escritório. Ao contrário de seu homólogo, Toy Bonnie não voltará durante a caminhada ao Escritório, e o mesmo não é capaz de se teletransportar ao longo de sua rota. Comportamento Toy Bonnie é um animatrônico muito comum de encontrar, principalmente nas primeiras noites. Ele é sempre o primeiro animatrônico a sair do Palco. Toy Bonnie parece se mover lentamente, levando bastante tempo para atravessar o duto de ventilação. No entanto, ignorar Toy Bonnie e gastar muito tempo vigiando as câmeras, resultará em um ataque por parte do animatrônico. Se o jogador vê Toy Bonnie no ponto cego do Duto de Ventilação Direito, deve equipar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. Se feito corretamente, o jogador verá Toy Bonnie deslizando da direita para a esquerda no meio da sala, olhando atentamente para os olhos do jogador antes de desaparecer. Deixar de equipar a máscara e em seguida, levantar e abaixar o Monitor, resultará em Game Over. Porém, existe uma chance (principalmente nas últimas noites) de que Toy Bonnie não ataque o jogador imediatamente. Depois que Toy Bonnie sai do Escritório, ele começa sua jornada novamente a partir da Sala de Festas 3. Assim como os outros animatrônicos Toy, Toy Bonnie fica muito inativo nas noites finais, voltando a atividade apenas após a Noite 5. Áudio O grito de Toy Bonnie ao atacar o jogador. Todos os animatrônicos emitem esse mesmo grito, excluindo Golden Freddy e Balloon Boy; . Arquivo:Xscream2.ogg Trivialidades Mecânicas *Toy Bonnie é o único animatrônico que é realmente visto em movimento dentro do Escritório, quando o jogador está equipado com a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. **Isso, no entanto, não ocorre na versão iOS de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Em vez disso, ele permanece no ponto cego do Duto de Ventilação Direito por um bom tempo. *Toy Bonnie, The Puppet, Balloon Boy e Chica são os únicos animatrônicos que não podem ser vistos no corredor em frente ao Escritório. *É extremamente raro ver Toy Bonnie ativo na Noite 4. *Existe uma falha em que Toy Bonnie pode deslizar pelo Escritório enquanto o jogado está sem a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear. Uma parte dessa falha pode ser vista aqui. *É possível que Toy Bonnie entre no Escritório mesmo quando Mangle estiver no ponto cego do Duto de Ventilação Direito. Aparência *Embora os olhos do endoesqueleto de Toy Bonnie nunca sejam vistos durante a jogatina, o jogador pode se deparar com uma tela dele "sem olhos", sendo essa uma alucinação. Ele é o único animatrônico Toy a ter uma alucinação desse tipo, possivelmente fazendo uma referência as alucinações de animatrônicos sem olhos do primeiro jogo, especialmente a de Bonnie. Isso torna BB o único animatrônico Toy a não ser visto sem seus olhos originais. *Toy Bonnie e Mangle são os únicos "novos" animatrônicos a terem cores diferentes de seus homólogos. *Toy Bonnie é um dos únicos animatrônicos o qual o olho do endoesqueleto nunca é revelado, sendo o outro Balloon Boy. *Um detalhe intrigante é as pupilas de Toy Bonnie estarem contraídas quando o mesmo está no Escritório ou atacando o jogador, como se fosse olhos de um organismo. Isso, no entanto, é pouco provável, já que quando o jogador brilha a lanterna diretamente no rosto de Toy Bonnie, suas pupilas não contraem, apesar da quantidade de luz que está sendo absorvida - o seu close-up na Sala de Festas 4 é um bom exemplo disso. A razão disso ocorrer é desconhecida, sendo provavelmente estética. *Diferente de seu homólogo, Toy Bonnie tem sobrancelhas. Pelúcia *Toy Bonnie é um dos dois animatrônicos a serem caracterizados por uma estátua desbloqueável (em oposição a pelúcia) que é recompensada ao jogador após o jogador completar uma determinada tarefa na Custom Night, sendo o outro Balloon Boy. Alucinações *Toy Bonnie tem um homólogo "das sombras" que às vezes aparece no Escritório como alucinação. Se for encarada por muito tempo, a sombra vai desaparecer e travar o jogo. **Curiosamente, a sombra parece ter um tronco mais curto do que o de Toy Bonnie. A sombra também possui quatro dentes na mandíbula superior, enquanto Toy Bonnie possui apenas dois. **Toy Bonnie e Shadow Bonnie são homólogos do Bonnie original. |-|Galeria = Jogatina FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Bonnie com os outros animatrônicos Toy MainMenuOldFreddy.png|Toy Bonnie e Toy Chica com Freddy Fazbear MainMenuOldChica.png|Toy Bonnie e Toy Freddy com Chica 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|Todos os animatrônicos Toy no palco FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|Todos os animatrônicos Toy no palco, luzes desligadas Toy_Bonnie_Entering_Vent.png|Toy Bonnie na Sala de Festas 2, prestes a entrar no duto de ventilação ToyBonnieInPartyRoom3.png|Toy Bonnie segurando sua guitarra na Sala de Festas 3 PartyRoom4TBonnieDark.png|Toy Bonnie encarando a câmera na Sala de Festas 4, luzes desligadas ToyBonnieStaringIntoCamera.png|Toy Bonnie encarando a câmera na Sala de Festas 4. Repare como suas pupilas estão dilatadas ToyBonnieInTheAirVent.png|Toy Bonnie no Duto de Ventilação Direito 180.png|Toy Bonnie colocando sua cabeça para fora do Duto de Ventilação Direito Bonnie_with_mask.gif|Toy Bonnie deslizando no Escritório enquanto o jogador usa a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear ToyBonnieJumpscare.gif|Toy Bonnie atacando o jogador Toy_bonnie_death_screen.png|Uma foto de Toy Bonnie sem olhos, que ocasionalmente aparece após a morte do jogador Imagens Clareadas AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|Todos os animatrônicos Toy no palco Variados Trailer Bonnie_2.0_close-up_eyes_shut_FNaF_2.png|Uma foto de Toy Bonnie de olhos fechados, como visto no trailer Bonnie_2.0_close-up_eyes_open_FNaF_2.png|Uma foto de Toy Bonnie de olhos abertos, como visto no trailer Tumblr_inline_neulkcfEdL1rnc6dz.gif|Toy Bonnie abrindo seus olhos no trailer Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Toy Bonnie e Bonnie no segundo teaser TB_Icon.png|Rosto de Toy Bonnie na tela de customização da Custom Night ToyBonnieFigurine.png|Uma estatueta de Toy Bonnie segurando sua guitarra. Essa estatueta pode ser obtida após a conclusão de "New and Shiny", presente na Custom Night Stage.png|Toy Bonnie visto com Toy Freddy e Toy Chica em um dos Minigames da Morte Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse.jpg|No segundo teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, a carcaça de Toy Bonnie e sua guitarra podem ser vistos numa caixa junto com Foxy, Toy Chica, BB, Toy Freddy e Mangle Vídeos Five Nights at Freddys 2 toy bonnie jumpscare|Jumpscare de Toy Bonnie Eyeless Toy Bonnie EASTER EGG Five Night's at Freddy's 2|A tela de Toy Bonnie sem olhos Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animatrônico Categoria:Masculinos